


Not everything’s perfect

by bubble_betty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Extra characters not from the show, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Semi Slow Burn, family life, unexpected love, variation of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_betty/pseuds/bubble_betty
Summary: two teenagers meet at a friends wedding, they catch eachothers eye and things move forward from here. their story blossoms into something into something pretty special.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading this story, there will be many more chapters to follow! Thank you, enjoy! X

It was a frantic evening in the cooper house. Nothing much really happened in the small town of Riverdale but today was a special day. Today Seanna Owens and Auden Robinson would be joined in marriage for the rest of their lives. Sean’s was a very close friend to Alice Cooper-the face of the town-for a very long time. They had been best friends since college and had stayed with each other ever since, watching each other grow and their families blossom. Betty was Alice and Hal’s pride and joy. Their beautiful young daughter who they birthed and raised, along with Polly of course. The two girls were just about everyone’s dream daughters, polite, friendly, beautiful, hearts of gold and had been told so numerous times. They fought just like all siblings do, but they got on well none-the-less. Everyone was running around, re-doing their hair, touching up their makeup, getting changed. They attended the ceremony in the morning and it was beautiful but now was for the reception. Betty stood for a second and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was gorgeous, just had a hard time seeing it. Her long blonde hair fell in neat waves around her shoulders, framing her face. Her brown eyes sparkled in the light. She blinked back a tear and sprung downstairs. ‘I’m gonna head off, I’ll meet you there!’ she called behind her, shutting the door on her way out. It was only a short walk to the barns where the party was being held but it gave her a little time to appreciate the beautiful autumn evening. The sky was clear and the evening sun cast out a glowy yellow light, bouncing off her skin. After walking alone with her thoughts for a while she arrived at an old country lane lit up with strings on fairy lights hung form tree to tree. They shone down to the ground, it felt like she was arriving at Cinderella’s ball. Betty stepped into the field and was suddenly hit with a sense of dread. She didn’t really know anyone there and would have to find a way to pass the time until Polly and her parents arrived. She took a moment to collect herself before she walked into the barn. It truly was a beautiful set up; fairy lights, flowers, old foliage-perfect for the brisk autumn evening it was. Betty set off to find Seanna and let her know that the rest of the family would arrive soon. She was the most beautiful bride, stunning white lacy dress, auburn hair tied back in a loose bun, her face glowed with love. ‘Betty! Hi sweetheart! Where’s your mum?’ ‘They’ll all be here soon I just thought I’d try and get here a little early.’ ‘Brilliant. Well little Sammy's been waiting for you all day. I’m sure he’d be pleased to see you.’ ‘Ahh well really he’s the only reason I and early,’ Betty chuckled ‘where is he?’ ‘In his cot in the living room, would you go and grab him for me, darling?’ ‘Of course.’ Betty wandered round into the cottage and grinned at the sight of his rosy cheeks smiling as she walked through the house. ‘Hey little man!’ She grinned as she picked Sam up and gave him a gentle squeeze as he let out a giggle. She beamed down on his happy smiling face and wondered when she would find a love as pure as Aiden and Seanna’s. Jughead, Fp and Gladys walked through the big barn doors, welcoming huge embraces from various friends. Fp had gone to school with Alice and Seanna but had never been lucky enough to stay as close as the girls did. They were all inseparable once, and were still great friends, Fp just got caught up in living his own life and providing for him family and he drifted away a little. Jughead walked around for a while, making small talk with old family friends but found himself lost in the eyes of a beautiful blonde with a baby. He tried to casually wrap up the conversations he was involved in but just as he was walking away he felt a thump on his back. He spun around in shock, only to find it was his dad. He let out a slight laugh as Fp introduced him to some more old school friends. About an hour had passed and Betty was still completely consumed with love for the tiny human in her lap that it was only when she was offered a drink that she looked up and noticed a talk brown haired boy stood laughing in the corner. She had never really been one for the boys, having only ever had silly ‘relationships’ as a young teen but there was something about him she had never felt before. Sammy followed her gaze and let out a squeal. ‘You think so too, huh buddy?’ she smiled deeply, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Even with little Sammy bouncing in her lap, the baby boy she couldn’t take her eyes off of just 10 minutes ago, she still couldn’t stop thinking about ‘him’. ‘Sam you gotta help me out here buddy! I don’t even know his name it’s ridiculous!’ Just as she took her eyes off Sam, she looked up to find Jughead Jones, the tall brown haired boy from before, looking right into her eyes.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead finally meet and despite the nerves hit it off with a spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the last chapter. This is the first time I’ve done something like this so the support means a lot. The chapters will be fairly short but often-hopefully Monday’s Wednesdays and Fridays if all goes to plan. Enjoy!

Betty panicked and shot her eyes back down to the baby’s. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, sending ripples through her body as Jughead’s warm smiling eyes burned holes in her face. In her nerves, Betty completely turned her attention back to Sammy. He sensed her unease and she saw his lip quivering. ‘Oh baby! It’s okay my love,’ Betty smiles down on him and bounced him in her lap. It wasn’t long until he was back to his happy beaming ways. She felt a wave of relief flood through her. The last thing she needed now was for Sammy to kick and scream and draw even more attention to the two of them. 

Seanna came over to check up on her two favourites.   
‘Hey buddy! How’s he been for you my lovely?’ she asked Betty.   
‘Absolutely perfect,’ Betty smiled gently.   
‘Thank you so much for looking after him for me Betts. You’re an angel.’  
Seanna sat and chatted with the two of them for a while before heading back to her groom. 

It had been twenty it so minutes since she had made eye contact with the most beautiful boy she had ever seen but she couldn’t shake the lingering feeling from her bones. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what that feeling was exactly, but what she did know was that she desperately wanted to know his name. 

Jughead had usually been fairly confident with girls but something about her completely shook that from beneath his feet. She hadn’t left his mind for a second since his eyes met his for the first time and it didn’t feel like it would for a while. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced before but it felt too daunting to do anything about. For once in his life, he was feeling things about a girl that he didn’t know what to do about. 

‘Jughead! Jughead!’ He whipped round, realising he’d just been staring at her. ‘We’re all going to the table now, come on,’ Gladys called. Two new faces had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.   
‘Jug this is Alice, who i went to school with, and her husband Hal,’ Fp introduced him to the people they would presumably be sharing a table with.   
‘Lovely to meet you both,’ he smiled.   
‘Head on over to our table, son, we’ll be over in a minute.’ Fp pointed to their table and his heart rose to his mouth.   
He was sitting with the beautiful girl. The girl he’s been thinking about for an hour. The girl he was feeling things about. Shit. He nodded to his dad and nervously made his way over to the table she was sitting at. ‘Come on Jug. Don’t be a dick. Let’s do this.’  
God why did she have to be so beautiful. 

He got to the table and she looked up and smiled. Woah. He smiled gently back, hitting a soft spot inside of him. Her face made him melt. He tore his eyes off of her only to see his name card on the seat beside her. Damn, he wasn’t sure if he was getting lucky or literally tortured.   
‘Mind if I sit?’

Oh god. Betty was gonna have to get her act together...pretty quickly. Somehow he didn’t have to try very hard to feel comfortable around him. Despite her nerves earlier, she was actually pretty chilled out. ‘Yeah, yeah of course!’ she replied warmly.   
Betty still felt the nerves, just not as intensely as before. She felt her leg bouncing under the table and her hands balling into fists in her lap. He looked as nervous and she felt-Betty was just better at hiding it-but it didn’t make sense to her. Why would a guy like him be nervous around a girl like her? ‘I’m Betty by the way. Betty Cooper,’ she managed it spit out. Jughead felt flutters in his stomach. ‘A beautiful name for a beautiful girl’ he thought to himself.   
‘Lovely to meet you Betty. I’m Jughead...Jones,’  
‘You live around here?’ she asked.   
‘Yeah just in the town. How about you, a local too?’  
‘I live just outside the town, a little further into the countryside.’  
‘Ahh lovely.’

The conversation was slow, having only just met, but it meant a lot to both of them. Betty was still confused as to why a boy like Jughead would want to talk to her, and be nervous about it, but already felt comfortable around him. She watched as he took a sip of his drink, the way his big green eyes twinkled in the light. Like little fairies dancing, lighting up his face. Sam started to stir, waking up from his nap in the little Moses basket at Betty’s side.   
‘Oh hey bud! I’ve missed your company,’ she smiled down on him. Jughead was truly in awe of her way she brightened up everything she touched. He watched closely as she gently picked up the baby boy from the basket, giggling and smiling.   
‘Who’s this little guy?’  
‘Ahh of course, this is Seanna and Aiden’s son, Sam. I’ve been out on babysitting duty for the night,’ she turned back to Sam ,’and I’m not complaining. Nooo! Nooo!’ Betty cooed and shook him playfully as she spoke.   
‘Well isn’t he gorgeous.’  
‘He’s my best boy,’ Betty giggled and it hit Jug right in the pit of his stomach. She had the power to make him feel things he’d never felt before. They exchanged some small talk and smiles, in their own little world. 

Back across the room, Gladys, Alice, Fp and Hal were deep in conversation when Gladys gave her husband a small nudge and nodded her head towards the two kids. Fp stood for a second observing the laughs and smiles being exchanged at the table. He felt a grin speed across his own face as he watched. He hadn’t seen his big that happy in years. Since Tessa...


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to know each other better and consider their feelings-and have a bit of a dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying working on this so I hope you enjoy reading! Again, chapters will be short and often so keep your eyes open x

Gladys, Fp, Alice and Hal arrived and sat at the table.  
'I see you both have already met,' Alice smiled.  
'Only briefly,' Bet replied quickly, shooting her Mum a look.  
She smirked and backed down noticing Betty's tone of voice.  
'Betty this is Gladys and Fp, Jughead's parents. Your mum went to school with Fp.'  
'A pleasure to meet you both.'  
The adults continued with their conversations leaving Betty and Jughead sat quietly with the baby.

Arlo was completely star struck by her. He'd only met her an hour ago but she was so warm and welcoming towards him. No one had ever acted tat way towards him-or his family for that matter. People only saw the damage and brokenness behind the smiling faces and either run, or given pity. It only made it worse. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't love. The problem was that love was the only thing that would heal the deep wound that sat deep in his heart. There was something very special about Elizabeth Cooper and he didn't want to let her slip away.  
'What do you say we have a bit of a dance with Sammy?' Jug posed the question.  
'I think that sounds like a brilliant idea,' Betty smiled and lifted her gaze to meet his. She held his eyes here for a minute, studying the depths of his face. There was something mysterious about him. Something that sunk deep beneath the surface of his big smile. After a minute of intimacy, Jughead stood and reached out is hand to lead Betty to the dance floor.  
'We're just heading off for a dance. Won't be long,' Jughead announced.  
The adults exchanged looks as Betty and Jughead walked off, hand in hand with little Sammy in one arm.

They got to the dance floor and Sam let out a big squeal and started flailing his arms around in excitement. Jughead was in hysterics and, once he got himself together, started throwing his arms around too. Betty joined in the fun, sending the whole room into pool of smiles and laughter. Normally, having that much attention on her would have just been one big anxiety fest, but having Jughead up there with her seemed to soothe that pain brewing inside of her. It was strange, no one had ever had that effect on her before. Instead of thinking too much, she decided to just enjoy and embrace the feeling of pure happiness. They danced and laughed for a while until Sam had burnt out and fallen asleep nestled in the crook of Betty's neck.   
She snuck off during the speeches and tucked him into bed, planted a kiss on his cheek and hurried back to the barn.

Betty sat down at the table to find Jughead deep in conversation with her dad.  
'So Betty, do you play any sports?' Cathy asked.  
'Well I've never really been into that kind of thing. I mean I play within school and I enjoy it but I'm more into writing.'  
'Ahh wow, you know writing takes an intelligent person. I've always wanted to be able to do something like that but I was never really given the opportunity, so if I were you, I wouldn't give up on this.'  
'Thank you, I do lots in school which helps a lot but yeah I'm very grateful for the resources I have access to as well.'  
'Yeah you got very lucky.'

Everyone chatted amongst themselves all evening until it got late. Ali had been sat at her friends' table and suddenly appeared with her eyes half shut.  
'Mummm,' she wined, 'Can we please go home now, I'm so tired.'  
'Yeah yeah, good idea. It's pretty late and you both have school tomorrow .'

Oh. So this was it. It was quite possible Betty would never see Jughead again. That was probably a good thing though. I mean it's not like he would actually wanted to see her again...right?  
'Bye Gladys, bye Fp. It was really lovely to meet you both!' Betty embraced them both in a hug and grabbed her jacket.  
'Bye Jughead. Thank you for a great evening. I've had a great time,' she grinned.  
'See ya Betts. Me too,' he smiled back.  
The others said their goodbyes and headed back home through the night.

For the first time in a while, Betty sat on her bed feeling completely full with happiness. She grasped the feeling by the neck and held onto it for as long as it would last. She laid down in bed, replaying the evening over and over in her head; Jughead's fluffy brown hair, sparkly green eyes, broad shoulders, gentle hands-and his huge, beautiful smile. As she drifted off to sleep, Betty realised that she didn't really feel alone.

Jughead walked through the front door, a huge smile plastered across his face. God he missed the feeling of complete contentment. He'd never experienced it quite like this though. Elizabeth Cooper was a special one-he knew that for sure.


	4. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night they shared together, it's time to get back to normal life, but it doesn't go quite as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, bit of a shorter one today sorry! Again, thank you for all the love it means a lot. Possibly starting up an Instagram page soon?-same username- Enjoy!

Betty woke, startled by the blaring sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over, not being able to bear the thought of another day at that hell hole. Her mind flickered back to the previous night. Just the thought of Jughead Jones' warm eyes softened the pain she felt spreading through her. Whether or not they would ever meet again was another matter, but for now she at least had the memories. Betty dragged herself out of bed and slumped to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hobbled back to her room to get ready for the day.  
As she pulled on her skirt, Betty felt the dread spread through her veins like a pain inflicting drug. Things involving school hadn't been particularly easy recently making her life ten times harder. The anxiety was now racing round and round her head, her eyes brimming with tears.  
'Breathe Betty, just breathe,' she comforted herself.

At the Jones house, Jughead was sat alone wolfing down his breakfast. He wasn't quite as organised as his blonde mistress.  
'See you later Dad!' he called through the house as he ran out the door.  
'Bye son!' Fp shouted back.  
Jughead began his trek to school, unsure of how he would focus with Betty still in his mind. No matter what he did, he just couldn't shake her from his head. God, he was for sure going crazy. He barely knew her!  
'Jughead! Jug! Hey mate!' Archie called.  
'Arch! Hey, how are you doing?'   
'I'm good I'm good, you?'  
'not bad thanks just lots on my mind.'  
'Fill me in,' Archie smirked.  
So he did; Jughead told him all about the previous night and all the reasons he couldn't for the life of him, get Betty Cooper out of his mind.  
'well damn. I've never heard you speak so passionately about a girl. She sounds pretty special.' Archie stood, slightly confused. This was the first time in three years he'd spoken a word about a girl-other than Jellybean.  
'Yeah, she really is.'  
'How have you been feeling recently?' Archie asked quietly.  
'Shit.' Jughead whispered under his breath. 'Uhh, yeah not so bad...thank you.' he completely retracted.  
'Hey. It's ok Jughead. You don't have to be thinking about her all the time. She wouldn't have wanted you to be moping around for the rest of your life. By the sounds of things, Jellybean would have loved Betty, okay?'  
'Yeah you're right, I'm sorry,' Jughead said sadly.  
'Don't be.'  
They carried on walking through the gates of Denmarrow College, ready for another day of hell.

Betty had gotten herself together and walked into school with a smile smacked on her face.  
'Morning Kev!' she called.  
'Betty! Hey, you alright?'  
'Yeah not bad thanks.'  
'How was the wedding?'  
'Beautiful. I, uhh…I met someone there.'  
'YOU WHAT!? Betty Cooper! Tell me everything!' Kevin exclaimed.  
Betty, too, filled her best friend in with all the gory details. The two of them had only known each other for a couple of years but they were the best of friends, they told each other everything. Kevin knew-mostly-all of the ins an outs of what Betty had been through and the cruddy ways her mind dealt with it all. It was all worse than ever at the moment so Kev was keeping a close eye on her.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone from second period. Betty made her way to the sports field where she would meet Kevin, completely paranoid about bumping into the biggest of all bitches-Veronica Lodge.  
'Hey Kev,' Betty called.  
They went back to catching up about their weekends until something caught Betty's eye.

'Hey Arch,' Jug grabbed his arm, 'Oh. My. God.'  
Those big brown eyes that he'd been dreaming of all morning.   
That bright smile she'd been fantasising about since she fell asleep.  
It was Betty.  
It was Jughead.


End file.
